A new and distinct variety of apple tree was identified from a population of seedlings derived from a cross of ‘Goldrush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,392) and ‘Sweet 16’ (not patented—originating from a cross of ‘Northern Spy’ (not patented) and ‘Malinda’ (not patented) made in Minnesota, US, and released as a variety in 1973). This cross was made as a part of the Midwest Apple Improvement Association apple breeding project. This superior seedling tree was identified in a population of seedlings from this cross at Belleville, Ill.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1-year-old tree at Belleville, Ill., in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality and harvest time. Utilizing grafting reproduction, the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by John Mitchell Lynd at Pataskala, Ohio and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein.
The new variety, named ‘MAIA8’ is distinct from parent ‘Goldrush’ as ‘MAIA8’ ripens late-September, 5 weeks before ‘Goldrush’ (FIG. 1). Unlike ‘Goldrush’ ‘MAIA8’ has scarlet red skin (R.H.S. Colour Chart Red-Purple Group 60B). While ‘Goldrush’ will keep for more than 20 weeks in normal 35° F. storage, ‘MAIA8’ will only keep for approximately 10 weeks in normal 35° F. storage (FIG. 1). The closest comparison variety to ‘MAIA8’ is ‘Sweet 16’. ‘MAIA8’ has far better crimson red skin color, better keeping quality (4-6 weeks longer than ‘Sweet 16’), with a similar harvest date. ‘MAIA8’ is further distinct from ‘Sweet 16’ as ‘MAIA8’ is much more precocious, setting fruit in the first year of planting. ‘Sweet 16’ typically does not set fruit until 2 years after planting. The fruit of ‘MAIA8’ adheres to the tree for approximately 6-7 weeks past fruit maturity, while ‘Sweet 16’ fruit will abscise from the tree within 2 weeks of maturity. ‘MAIA8’ fruit (FIG. 2) are medium sized, crisp, with unique and complex sweet-tart flavor with peach, pear, and strawberry flavor tones.